The Sun's Eclipse: A My Little Pony Fable
by Starscape Majesty
Summary: My first fanfic is a speculative look at how Equestria may have been united by Luna and Celestia. It is written from a philosophical perspective. Constructive criticism is welcome.


The Sun's Eclipse:

A Fable from the World of My Little Pony

By Starscape Majesty

Long ago, before Equestria was unified under the rule of the two Princesses, there existed two kingdoms: the Lunar Republic and the Celestial Monarchy. The inhabitants of both kingdoms were skilled magicians, able to manipulate the very forces of nature. The Lunar Republic was home to the Moon Mages, powerful masters of moon magic. The Celestial Kingdom was home to the equally powerful Sun Sorcerers, masters of the sun.

For a time, the two kingdoms were close allies. The Sun Sorcerers used their powers to bring light and warmth to the land, while the Moon Mages used their magic to bring darkness and rest. The world benefited from the labors of the two kingdoms, and, for the first time in history, peace and harmony existed throughout the whole of Equestria.

Gradually, however, the citizens of both kingdoms became arrogant, each believing that their own magic was superior to the magic of the other kingdom's magicians. "Why must we love the Sun Sorcerers," questioned the Moon Mages. "With our power, we could do the work of both the sun and moon." Likewise, the Sun Sorcerers began to grumble, questioning "Why must we tolerate the Lunar Republic? They weaken our magic, and they have no respect for the sun's brilliance."

The mutual dislike between the two kingdoms gradually mutated into outright hatred, and their diplomacy began to deteriorate. Trade ceased, travel between the two kingdoms was forbidden, and even the routine change from day to night became difficult to organize. Because of this, the land began to suffer. Harvests failed, the change of seasons became erratic, and the peace that had once united the land of Equestria began to break down.

Both sides noticed and were horrified by these changes, which only became worse over time. Eventually, after the failure of several harvests and the depletion of the food stores, a famine struck the country. In desperation, the ponies of each kingdom turned to their respective leader, Luna of the Lunar Republic and Celestia of the Celestial Kingdom. Each side begged their leader to declare war, convinced that peace and prosperity could only be restored through the annihilation of the opposing kingdom.

The princesses were wise, however. They knew that the the famine was not the fault of just one side, but had been the result of the arrogance of both kingdoms. However, they also knew that their subjects were desperate and beyond reason, and that they could not be controlled for much longer. Therefore, both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia met in secret, where they devised a plan to remind the ponies of the two kingdoms of the harmony that they once shared.

When Celestia returned to her kingdom, she summoned Luminescence, her most trusted general, and told her to prepare for war. "I shall use my magic," said the Princess "to consume the moon, and your enemies shall be unable to utilize their spells." Likewise, Luna summoned Nightfall, her most trusted general, informing him of the outbreak of war. "Prepare for battle," she said. "I shall use my own magic to blot out the sun, and your enemies shall be unable to call upon their sorcery." Both generals mobilized the armies for war, and, within the week, both armies had met at the field of battle. Each side was confident, for with their ruler's magic to aid them, they were certain to emerge victorious.

As each side looked over the battlefield, they witnessed an amazing sight, something that had never been seen in the history of Equestria: the moon, which was normally only seen at night, had appeared in the morning sky. As the ponies watched in awe, the moon slowly traveled over the sun, darkening the battlefield. Soon, the moon eclipsed the entire sun, and the world was as dark as night.

There was utter silence on the battlefield for several minutes. Then, both armies cheered, remembering the words that their leader had spoken on the previous night. However, when the Moon Mages attempted to summon their magic, they were unsuccessful. Though the sun had, in fact, been blotted out by the moon, the glow of the sun still remained, darkening the light of the moon and preventing the use of their magic. Likewise, though the moon had been consumed by the sun, the moon still blocked the sun's light, and the Sun Sorcerers had no way to access its power.

It was at that moment, when the armies were preparing to retreat, that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia appeared before them in a blinding flash of light. For a moment, the two princesses gazed over the two armies, a look of sadness over both faces. Then, they both spoke, addressing not merely their respective army but every soldier on the field.

"Do you not understand what has just occurred," Luna asked. "You asked us to destroy the source of your enemies' power. Can you not see the consequences of such an action?"

"Look above you," said Celestia, gesturing to the eclipse. "Blocking the source of the Moon Mages' magic has, in turn, diminished the magic of the Sun Sorcerers. One cannot exist without the other, for both the sun and moon are necessary to maintain magical balance. Do you understand, now, why you cannot use your magic? You share a symbiotic relationship: whatever aids one side will aid the other, and whatever harms one side will harm the other."

"This concept does not merely apply to magic, however," said Luna. "Look around you at the barren landscape and the failed harvests. How could such destruction be the result of just one side? When you refused to work together, you destroyed not just the harmony of magic but the harmony of nature, the harmony of Equestria. It is the fault of both kingdoms that this has come to pass."

"There is still a chance to correct this imbalance, however," both Princesses said. "Hatred, arrogance, and jealousy destroyed the harmony of Equestria. Only love, humility, and understanding can restore it. Put aside this destructive conflict. If you do, then the peace that once permeated this land may yet return. If you do not, then the world will be forever doomed to remain in chaos and pain. Only you have the power to choose, however, and we shall allow you that choice. We only pray that you make the right decision."

As the two Princesses spoke these last words, the moon once more began to move, revealing the sun and restoring the magic of both armies. Luna and Celestia waited, gazing imploringly at both sides of the battlefield.

The expressions on the faces of the ponies were unreadable, and, for a brief moment, the two sisters feared that their plan had failed. Then, suddenly, Luminescence stepped out from her army and approached Nightfall, extending a hoof. Nightfall simply stared back, raising his eyebrows. Then, a small smile appeared on his face, and he accepted the gesture, shaking hooves with the opposing commander. One by one, the other ponies followed suit, throwing down their weapons and shaking hooves with the ponies who had once been their foes. The two Princesses smiled at each other, comfortable in the knowledge that a great tragedy had been averted.

It would take some time for the land to recover. The desolation of Equestria had been years in the making, and its pain and suffering would not be healed overnight. There would always be hope for the future, however, for never again would the ponies of Equestria succumb to hatred and jealousy. Such emotions would always exist; without them, love and understanding could not be fully understood. But from that moment on, the ponies could control these emotions, and they would never again allow them to control their actions. They would never forget Luna's and Celestia's lesson, which was commemorated every time an eclipse was witnessed in the sky.


End file.
